


Communion (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, Saucery



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Debauchery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Priests, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon is a bored incubus, Illya is a frustrated priest, and they're stuck together for the foreseeable with... interesting consequences.</p><p>(The podfic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Communion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620366) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> This is a podfic adaptation of the exceptionally brilliant and lovely Saucery's sinfully good 'Communion', a fic so good it made me desperate to see the film itself and heightened my Henry Cavill feelings. My first podfic in a while thanks to a busy summer, but one I LOVED doing. Please forgive any tiny misfires in the audio. Hope you guys like it!

Podfic of 'Communion' by Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/ysrub/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BCommunion%2B-%2BSaucery.mp3) (16.55MBs)

 **Length** : 18:32


End file.
